To Always Lead
by LycoX
Summary: It was his luck that he was always looked to for answers or to lead until one day he couldn't take it anymore.


**To Always Lead**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This one is pretty much inspired by Pro Scott Prompt #106 even though it doesn't necessarily follow it in its entirety and is set after season 5.**

* * *

In the weeks after the events involving Theo, the Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, and the Beast, things had been calm for awhile. Even if it did suck quite a bit that Kira wasn't around anymore thank to the Dread Doctor's manipulations of her Kitsune side. But then things started to get bad again with the group known as the Wild Hunt, followed by a Nazi Alpha Werewolf who was pretty much pissed as Hell after years of captivity in a damned tank and used for whatever purposes by the Dread Doctors. Those events helped to reveal a little secret that Scott had been pretty much hiding from everyone. A secret involving his hair turning grey thanks to all the worry and stress he ended up dealing with thanks to each new threat. Even though it shouldn't have been all that possible considering he's a Werewolf, but it had none the less happened. After the revelation of that, he no longer cared about keeping it hidden from people anymore and left his hair alone. Lydia had even cracked a joke about him pulling off the full grey look at his age, earning herself a small smile from the ever increasingly weary young Alpha.

Wearyness that never quite seemed to leave him as time went on and had been fairly unhappy when it didn't leave him after he had thankfully graduated high school with Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. As there had been a few threats to deal with over the Summer leading to Scott not even bothering with College cause he was afraid of what would happen if he did do that. Course he couldn't blame Lydia for hauling ass all the way to Boston for MIT to escape their home town for awhile. Well, that, and to get away from Stiles' re-newed chasing of her since his years old obsession had made a come back much to the immense dislike of Malia. As for some reason, he had gotten it into his head that cause she had been able to remember him a bit more then what the others had after being taken by the Wild Hunt, it meant that an old line of thinking of his about them having a connection was more truthful then he had thought. Something that brought in Marin Morrell to help him realize how he was acting. But by the time that had been dealt with, the damage had already been done and Malia didn't want much to do with him after that.

An event that had seen Stiles wrongfully blaming both Scott and Theo for since the guy was still walking around after things had been taken care of. His time on the otherside had shaken him up greatly, forever changing him. Though he was more than willing to do whatever it took to keep the Pack safe from enemy threats. Which surprisingly enough, had allowed for him and the dearly departed Silverfinger's Werewolf, Kincaid to bond after the big guy had shown up with the desire to join the Pack. As he knew they needed someone to handle the more serious shit and so that they wouln't blacken their souls over any of it. Scott had been willing to give the guy a chance but Stiles would be the one to fuck it up by going behind his back and getting some of the Pack members to be against him. Forcing him to eventually leave, but promising Scott he would be back eventually and would call from time to time to warn him of potential threats.

Theo had even gone with him since they had become pretty good friends and as a gesture of good will towards the man, had even knocked out Stiles with one punch. A huge fight would even break out between Scott and Stiles over the whole thing and it'd be one more thing to add to the young Alpha's list of issues to deal with. Issues that were wearing down on him to the point he wasn't keeping better track of his health much to the dismay of his mother. Who tried to do what she could to be there for her son in all the Hell he had to go through. The fact Scott never bothered with College was also something that greatly bothered Melissa, the Sheriff, and Deaton. Stiles would attend a nearby college and the young man couldn't help but feel a mild case of resentment towards his long time best friend over the whole thing. Malia thankfully had chosen to remain behind as she felt her place was by Scott's side. Plus, the prospect of more education had little appeal to her at the moment.

For a time, Chris would get into a bad habit of treating Scott like a fellow commander, and sometimes even like a soldier. Something that hurt the young man greatly until Melissa sat the man down and had a good long talk with him about how he was acting. A talk that made the man realize what he had been doing and felt ashamed for it. Even apologizing and promising to do better by Scott, a promise he lived up too on many occasions. Over time, Scott would taken to sitting in a chair for a good long while to brood over things, occasionally with a bit of light or no light at all. Occasionally almost giving people who knew him heart attacks over it. The building that Chris owned and was used to have the final fight with the Assassins would even start to be used more and more for Pack meetings, especially as the Pack grew in number and others outside of it wanted to discuss things with Scott. A brother and sister pair of Native Americans named Wapun and Aranck, along with a 105 year old Wind Kitsune named Shoichi would join the Pack as time went on.

A thing that wasn't to Stiles' liking at all and even tried to start shit with them over it when he showed up during Spring Break. Prompting to Scott to get involved to prevent the three from being forced to leave. An intervention that thankfully worked and made those who Stiles tried to get involved to feel ashamed of themselves again as it had reminded them of what he had gotten them to do last time. This time though, none of them wanted anything to do with it.

"What the Hell is the matter with you!?"

"What do you mean?" Replied Stiles.

"You know what I mean! You're doing with them what you did to Kincaid!"

An eye roll came from Stiles over that, as seriously? They had way better things to be doing right now. "We can't trust them, Scott! We don't know a thing about them cause they could be like Kincaid for all we know!"

"They have earned MY trust! Something that Kincaid earned too!"

"Yeah, trust they were all probably gonna misuse! The fact you can't see that bothers me, man! You know I need to be around to vet new members!"

Scott huffed in annoyance. "You do NOT have anything to do with new Packmates being allowed in. I DO! NOT YOU! MY DECISION, MY PACK!"

A scoff came from the other boy over that. "Man, I can't believe how you're actin' right now."

"You can't believe how I'm acting!? I can't believe how you're acting!"

"ITS FOR THE GREATER GOOD, SCOTT! THEY DON'T NEED TO BE IN OUR PACK!"

God, why couldn't his best friend see that!? All they needed was Melissa, his dad, Mason, Corey, Liam, Deaton, himself, Malia, and Lydia! Nobody else cause that only brought potential trouble! Scott's eyes went red and he advanced on Stiles, who stood where he was, safe in the fact his best friend wouldn't do anything to him. As after all, he had done a lot of horrible shit in the past and he never did anything then, even forgiving him for it, so why start now? "I am the Alpha of this Pack, not you, not ever, Stiles. And you seem to have forgotten that. You don't like that I'm doing something? Tough, feel free to leave if you want. But don't you EVER go behind my back again or I'll throw you out myself." Warned the Alpha as his eyes blazed red.

Stiles scoffed, clearly disbelieving that quite a lot. "Don't come cryin' to me when they turn out to be bad guys."

Important fact, they didn't turn out to be bad guys at all much to his eternal annoyance. Matter of fact, the three didn't even want much to do with him and it made him suspicious much to the combined annoyance of everybody else. The summer after what should have been Scott's first great year of college saw a Pack from Mexico coming to town and looking to stay as their own home had been burned to the ground thanks to a gang war. Feeling that they would be safe here despite the dangers the town clearly had. Stiles had been wholly against it but Scott quickly shut him down and welcomed the Calvo Pack with open arms. David Calvo, the Alpha of the Pack who had been a former gang banger himself back in the day instantly made Stiles suspicious after he had tracked down records of the guy. But any remarks he made had been heard by deaf ears. So he decided to wait until the guy or any of his Packmembers did something to warrant action.

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't ever be able to get any proof cause the guy and his Pack were all fairly legit. David, along with Scott, Deaton, Satomi Ito, Chris Argent, Melissa, the Sheriff, Parrish, Morrell, an in the know Rafael McCall, and Mason, who was being trained by Deaton to take over for him as Emissary in the future formed a council of sorts to help deal with various issues in the town. They all had even been instrumental in keeping a drugged up Scott courtesy of Wolfsbane from blowing up the Nemeton thanks to one of their enemies who thought that by destroying it, the power from within would be released and they could harness it for their own ends. The formation of the council allowed for things to be somewhat easier on Scott. But because he was the overall Alpha of the territory of Beacon Hills, he still had to deal with a number of things that Supernatural types brought to his attention.

The Sheriff would finally set him down however and have a good long talk with him about the need to delegate things so that he's not always putting so much on his shoulders. A talk that would thankfully work on the young man much to the relief of Melissa and Rafael. The Agent, much like Melissa had been rather concerned over Scott's state of mind and even tried to get him to start going to counseling sessions with Morrell, but his son refused to do so for whatever reason that made sense to him. He'd even try and get Scott to go out on dates but the young man refused to do so. Not because of Kira, whom he was still very much in love with, but cause of all the crap he had to deal with and didn't think he needed romance stuff to add on to it. A part of Scott however at times did want to go out and completely destroy the Nemeton, just so that it wouldn't draw in so many threats to deal with. Some that were horrible as Hell, and some that were just minor nuisances to deal with. And the minor ones were ones that Scott honestly found himself preferring more and more to the more serious ones.

Stiles would be forever pissed off about the fact he wasn't included on the council but Scott just never felt he could be trusted with a position. A form of thinking that pained him some but it was a feeling that wouln't leave him. And he had good reason for it considering some of the guy's past actions. Sometime during the third year after high school, an event would happen that would change life as everyone knew it when the dead arose in Beacon Hills with no one having a clue as to why. The Hales, Stiles' friend Heather, Matt Daehler, his victims, Peter's victims, Malia's mother and sister, the rest of the Darach sacrifices including Adrian Harris, the Ito Pack members who had been killed by the assassins during the Deadpool, Aiden, Kali, Ennis, and the Chimeras. Something that caused a lot of freaking out and the like to occur. And the fact that Stiles' own mother didn't return pissed him off like nothing else. Peter's victims, along with Matt, Harris, Donovan Donati, Tracy's father, and several of Ito's formerly dead Pack members had ended up in Eichen due to how badly they handled being alive again.

And through some kind of cosmic fluke, Talia had re-gained her status as an Alpha and boy had it beein disconcerting for her over everything! And once she had some measure of bearings about things again, Scott would even try to give back what he thought was rightful control of the territory to her, but she declined as she still felt that she needed time to adjust. She had however, taken a seat at the council and quickly learned to ignore the pissed and paranoid young man known as Stiles Stilinski. Cora and Derek had been besides themselves over the whole thing and Peter had pretty much gone even more nuts over the news once he learned of it while in Eichen. Of course, all this only brought more on Scott despite the fact that those with problems could have gone to the others in the council. And despite his paranoia over all the dead people coming back, Stiles would end up starting something with Heather. Though whether or not it was just to see if she would do anything untoward remained to be seen however.

Shortly after all this, Theo and Kincaid came back and re-joined Scott's Pack. Though Tracy and Josh had no trust for him at all whatsoever. Or Deucalion for that matter. Though he had his own problems to deal with when it came to Ennis more so then Kali. Both of whom had ended up in Eichen soon afterwards due to how dangerously unstable they were. Chris was even happy as Hell to have his daughter and wife back. Something that had caused a bit of tension for several people where Victoria was concerned. And interestingly enough, she was somehow no longer a Werewolf either and had soon left as she had no desire to be a part of the new Argent way of life. Something that greatly hurt Allison but the arrival of Isaac in addition to her father had helped her to deal with that pain a great deal. Her return had given her and Isaac another chance and the two certainly ran with it! Sometime into the fourth year, a still quite weary Scott would make a big life changing decision.

And it'd all happen during the latest council session. One of the topics for the day had been about trade disputes and once it had been gotten to, Scott just wasn't paying any attention anymore. As he was too lost on his own thoughts and exhaustion. Exhaustion for all the things he'd been through and that he was still dealing with in some way or another. Hell, he freaking died 3 times as a teenager for God's sake! Even at one point had tried to set himself on fire at one point as well! Sure, the Darach had set that off in him but he knew that a small part of himself had wanted to do it just to escape all the horrible Hell he'd been forced to deal with since getting the Bite and finding himself being unable to walk away from it. Letting out a sigh from his spot at the head of the table, he started to speak up. "I'm leaving."

His two simple words made everyone pause in what they were talking about to look his way in stunned disbelief. "Do what now?" Asked Mason confusedly.

"I said, 'I'm leaving'."

"Leaving? Like for a break?" Questioned Argent curiously.

Scott shook his head and it only furthered the confusion the council members had. "No, like town. I can't… I can't deal with this anymore. I barely remember what it feels like to worry about normal things. I've got grey hair cause of all this, I'm a bit thinner then I should be, I'm pretty sure I'm depressed, and I've got a seriously strong desire sometimes to just go and blow the Hell out of the Nemeton just so we don't have to deal with all the shit it keeps dragging our way! Hell, if it wasn't for Morrell, all of you would be more screwed up then what you are now!" By the time he was done talking, he was pretty much yelling and standing up and leaning over the table with his hands on it.

Leaving everyone in the room quite shocked as Hell over it. "And I know, I damn well know I should have visited you, Morrell, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it cause it felt like defeat… And well… Here I am, feeling pretty damned defeated cause I'm just so damned tired."

Melissa quickly rushed over to her son and wrapped him up in a hug with tears in her eyes while everyone else were feeling ashamed for not having done even more to help lighten the young man's load. "Are you sure that leaving is the answer, Scott? You know we could easily take hold of things until you have sufficient rest." Spoke up Marin and getting nods of agreement from the others.

"I'm positive its for the best. I don't know where I'll even go but I guess I'll know eventually. I know all of you can run things without me here for any of it and I can leave here in peace cause of it. I don't know when I'll even come back either. I just need… To be on my own for awhile, be free, maybe finally go to college and just be a young guy." Admitted the young man tiredly.

"I want you to know that we are a hundred percent behind you on this, Scott." Spoke up Chris, who was feeling damned happy the kid was finally going to get out for a long while as he more then any of them needed a vacation.

Even if this one was gonna be a really long one. "I'm sure we all can provide funds as well for all your expenses." Added in Deaton.

"That's… That's not necessary." Muttered Scott in shock.

"Oh, it is sweetie, it is." Voiced Melissa firmly as she was very much on board for this plan!

It'd do her son some good to get away and heal without things getting in the way of it. A sigh came from her son and she knew he wasn't going to fight them on it. "I'm gonna need a really good car."

Laughter came from everyone after that, followed by hugs and slaps to the back. Talia even did it too despite the fact she barely knew the boy. Several days later and a party would see Scott leaving for the open road and once he left the 'Now leaving Beacon Hills' sign, he let out an excited whoop as he drove onwards. Feeling truly free for the first time in a long, long while. Not even the fact that he had gotten into it with Stiles and ended up kicking him out of the Pack as his last official act as Alpha McCall bothered him any either. The reasons behind it being that Stiles had been something of an asshole towards Malia after he found out about the fact she'd been dating both Shoichi and Tracy for some time ever since she turned 19. And jealousy had spiked in him like a mother fucker over it. Even telling Heather to shut up when she tried to get him to stop being an ass. Scott had little doubt they were gonna be together after that as well.

Another reason for the kick out was cause of the fact Stiles had called him a coward for what he saw as running away, his words got him a black eye from his former best friend followed by the kick out. And no one had an issue with it since he was proving to be a huge pain in the ass about a lot of things. Scott drove on for days, stopping when needed and sometimes even stopping just cause he could. Even meeting all sorts of people as he drove on until the day he ended up in Hanover, New Hampshire and feeling like it was the end of the road for him as this was where he was meant to head towards. And thanks to the funds he was given in a special account, he quickly found himself a one bedroom home and even though he didn't have too, he made sure to get himself a job at a local animal clinic to keep himself occupied until a new school year began at Dartmouth. And interestingly enough, he'd even find himself in a short lived relationship with another guy named Eric.

A part of him always had an interest in guys but he had never really done anything about it or even mentioned it for fear of retaliation, and then there'd been Allison followed by Kira. His first two great loves of his life. And he still greatly hoped that Kira would one day be able to leave the Skinwalkers and come back to him. Scott would end up staying in Hanover for four years and some change thanks to college teaching him all he needed to know in order to become a Vet. And while he learned, he'd date a few guys and girls here and there and gain new friends as well. A few who were Supernatural too but thankfully he never had to do anything involving problems and life threatening situations. Three weeks after his final year at Dartmouth would see a welcomed change in his life. All thanks to Kira one day showing up at his doorstep after having first gone back to Beacon Hills. Which had been full of surprises for her for that matter! Being told that the boy she loves had left four years ago had bothered her a great deal.

And so she went out in search of him using the link she had with her Tail that she had given him oh so long ago. Eventually finding herself all the way in New Hampshire much to her surprise! Once she found herself at a house that looked like it would probably only have just one bedroom, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door and feeling anxious as heck over the whole thing! Her time with the Skinwalkers had been long and difficult, but the day had finally come when she was finished with what she had set out to do. Even adamantly refusing to join them permanently as she was more than ready to go home. Home to where her parents were, home to where her friends were, and a home where Scott McCall himself is. The door soon opened and she couldn't help but stare at the sight of the boy she had loved and waited to be re-united with for so long. Kira had been told of the weight loss he had suffered prior to leaving Beacon Hills and the greying of his hair, but this Scott, she saw none of that and had to guess that his leaving had truly done him a world of good! Even having apparently gotten a new tattoo or two as well in addition to the long dark hair and goatee!

"K-Kira!?" Breathed out the shirtless Scott in stunned surprise.

Nodding quietly as she wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak in that moment, she soon found herself wrapped up in a hug by the man she loved with all her heart. "I can't believe… Oh wow… How did...?"

A muffled chuckle escaped Kira after that and then looked up at him with a wide smile on her lips. "I got home three weeks ago, only to find out you weren't even there anymore." Began the girl with a pout.

An action that made the Vet and Alpha want to grab her lower lip with his teeth. "So, I decided to go and find you thanks to the link I have with my Tail that I gave you. And weirdly enough… Meeting a few people who seemed to know you along the way."

"Nobody thought to give you my email or number?"

"I think they were all just insanely happy to have me back that they forgot to do it."

Scott couldn't help but snort in amusement over that as only could it happen with them! "Wow, only us." Chuckled the boy and making the girl he still loves so much chuckle in amusement with a nod.

"Dumpster Stan says you still owe him a dollar fifty by the way. Though I had a hard time telling if he was being serious." Admitted the young woman a bit perplexed.

Laughter came from the young man after that as only that guy would do something like that. "Hah, yeah, he was just joking. No worries!"

His words made a smile come his way and soon the two were kissing for the first time in years and it felt like pure Heaven for the both of them. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Scott picked her up, causing a loud excited squeal to come from Kira as he brought her further into the house and closed the door and then made his way into his room with her wrapped around him. The two soon got re-acquainted with one another in all the best ways and only stopping for a brief time when a police officer came by to see if things were okay after getting a call about noises being made there. Making for laughter and blushing to happen afterwards. Once he was gone, Kira turned to Scott with a wide satisified smile and love in her eyes. "I love you, Scott."

"I love you too, Kira." Replied back the young and in love man as he stared into her eyes.

Their lips soon met once again and the two re-united lovers returned to certain activities of theirs that had been interrupted. Kira would soon move in with him afterwards and they would remain in Hanover for another four years while she went to Dartmouth and even became friends with the ones Scott made, even making a few of her own as well while she went to Dartmouth. Their parents would occasionally visit and the two would even show up in Beacon Hills from time to time as well when they were able too. During the fourth year of her return would see Allison, Malia, Lydia, Liam, Hayden, Melissa, Deaton, and the Yukimuras travel to Hanover for Scott and Kira's small wedding. A wedding that was quite beautiful all things considered. This would also be the first time any of them aside from the parents after Kira had returned that they had known of where Scott lived. Only they had been invited since they felt it wouldn't be safe to bring everybody there.

Along with sparking Stiles' curiousity and potentially following them. Which was something nobody wanted as he had long held a grudge towards Scott for supposedly abandoning and throwing him out of the Pack. The newlyweds would remain in Hanover for another year before Scott decided to finally return to Beacon Hills, California. Though a part of him dreaded it but with Kira's love and support, he was able to do it and thanks to a little help from the group back home, a house had been procured for them that they could immediately move into once they arrived. The home they soon christened in every room it had after they were finally done setting things up there. Word had quickly spread that Scott was back but Kira quickly put a stop to anyone trying to get him to help with their problems. Even putting on a rather impressive if somewhat intimidating light show! "A True Alpha he may be, but he is not the only Alpha here in town. There is a REASON the council was formed after all. Continue to refer to them instead of constantly approaching MY husband and possibly ruining his health much like it had done before he left." Spoke the Thunder Kitsune as electricity crackled around her and her eyes glowed a bright, vibrant orange.

Her words were not ones to be challenged on and even made many of those present realize that they had been depending on Scott a little too much in the past. And once they left, Scott would give his wife a look of awe before deeply kissing her and leaving Kira breathless. "What, what was that for?"

"For being the most awesome woman ever." He replied with a beaming smile.

His words made her look down for a moment with a pleased smile on her lips before looking back up at him with that smile still present and love in her eyes. Love for only him and no one else. "I love you, and I will always do what I have too in order to ensure everything about you is doing good."

"God, I love you." He told her in response quite earnestly.

Kira then took the iniative and gave him a soul searing kiss after that. Sometime after their return to Beacon Hills would also see the return of the McCall Pack much to everyone's happiness aside from Stiles'. Prompting some to start wondering if the darkness in his heart from the sacrifice to the Nemeton years ago was somehow causing it all to happen. Though with the return of the McCall Pack and with Kira's support and love, Scott would face everything head on with those he cared for by his side. And the support system from everybody else was vastly improved by that point so that he never had to worry too much about things ever again. A fact he greatly loved for that matter and would rely heavily on it once Kira revealed the fact she's pregnant. Which definitely made for some interesting times through out her pregnancy! Even accidentally shocking the Hell out of Stiles at one point due to how irritating he was being towards her.

Though Scott didn't have time to focus too much on that to even care about the guy considering Kira kept him on his toes during her pregnancy! He'd even be more so once their baby girl was born and he would absolutely love every minute of it! Being incredibly thankful for what he had in his life and would never take it for granted for as long as he lived.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I certainly did despite how long it took me to write it!**


End file.
